Special Air Service
The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces regiment of the British Army featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty The Special Air Service was first featured in the original ''Call of Duty'', where the player assumed the role of SAS Sgt. Evans. The player fights along side Captain Price and Sgt. Waters against the Wehrmacht in various situations, including an attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of several V2 Rockets. Call of Duty: United Offensive The SAS appear again in Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the player plays as Sgt. James Doyle. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Maj. Ingram are back, in company of Cpl. Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day global conflict. Captain John Price's SAS team was critical in the US/UK operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat and kill Imran Zakhaev. The main SAS operative of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is John "Soap" MacTavish. .]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The SAS are featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with Soap MacTavish returning as an NPC and playable character. SAS members in Task Force 141 are not as easily identifiable because of a combination of British, American, Canadian, and Australian members, but can be recognised by the British flag on their shoulder patches. Captain Price is featured as well in later missions, but he is not playable. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The SAS shows up in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. One of two playable characters is an SAS operative, headed by Captain Bell and Sergeant Walker. They take part in a search for a nuke, eventually finding and disarming it. Call of Duty: Black Ops The SAS are mentioned in the intel for the final campaign mission "Redemption". And they appear in the mission Project Nova Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The SAS return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. They are featured in the campaign mission Mind the Gap. They are a playable multiplayer faction in Arkaden, opposing the Spetsnaz, and in Underground, opposing the Inner Circle. The acronym, "SAS", is written out as "Special Air Service." SAS mw3 logo.JPG|SAS logo from Call of Duty ELITE. SASMW3.png|An SAS operative in Modern Warfare 3. Sas.jpg|SAS logo in Modern Warfare 3 Known SAS Members Call of Duty *Cpt. Price (KIA) *Sgt. Evans *Sgt. Waters Call of Duty: United Offensive *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Pvt. Luyties *Pvt. Denny *Pvt. Hoover *Pvt. Moditch Call of Duty 3 *Sgt. Doyle *Maj. Ingram *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Pierre LaRoche (French SAS) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Captain MacMillan (WIA) *Captain John Price *Gaz (KIA) *Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish'' (KIA)'' *Mac Presumed (KIA) *Sgt. Arem *Sgt. Barton *Sgt. Wallcroft *Paulsen (KIA) *Pvt. Griffen (KIA) *Sgt. Lovejoy *Cpt.Nyman *Cpt.Hansson *Sgt. Newcastle Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Bravo 9 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Capt. Bell *Sgt. Walker *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil Call of Duty: Black Ops *Jonathan Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Michael Burns *Sgt. Wallcroft *Cpl. Griffen ''(KIA) '' *''Cpl.Abbot *Sgt. Harris * Weapons ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *M4A1 SOPMOD *G36C *Colt M1911 *USP .45 *M21 Sniper Rifle *M82 *MP5 *M249 SAW *R700 *M4 Carbine *W1200 *M1014 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *M9 *MP5 *M40A3 *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M9 *MP7 *MP5 *P90 *M249 SAW *M4A1 Red Dot *M40A3 *FGM-148 Javelin *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *MP5 *MP5K *UMP45 *USP .45 *L118A Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When choosing any Assault Rifle, or in some cases a Sub-Machine Gun, in the Multiplayer, the player will appear as the Marines did in the later levels of the story mode right down to having the Marine Corps Insignia, despite playing as the SAS. *In multiplayer, the SAS announcer is Gaz. *In multiplayer, the SAS, unlike the other factions, have two separate appearances depending on the level. *Using the "Come On!" quick chat command while playing as the SAS faction in multiplayer will make Gaz say "Bloody Hell!" instead. Call of Duty: World at War *The SAS was going to make an appearance, due to the images of British weapons found in the games files that never appeared in-game, McFarlane Toys model of an SAS Trooper included in the Call of Duty series of toys and game code for Holland and Rhineland missions. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' * According to the intel in the level Redemption, an SAS operative named Jonathan was working with MI-6 to hunt down Mason, Hudson, and Weaver. See also *United Kingdom *British Army *British 6th Airborne Division *Allied Powers ru:SAS Category:History Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost